


More then a Joke

by Fallenguardianangel7



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidentally confessions, Angst, Confession, Denial, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is confused, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Being Tony, praying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenguardianangel7/pseuds/Fallenguardianangel7
Summary: Loki is shocked when he hears Tony Stark praying to him. It seems more like a joke though and Tony doesn’t seem to know that Loki can indeed hear his every word. Loki, without meaning to, grows to care about Tony.This was inspired by a story I read a really long time ago,https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373507





	1. Loki Dropped his Book

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to what ever this is. I’ve always like the idea of prayer and all the religious stuff, like gods hearing you when you pray to them. I felt like we needed more of them. 
> 
> So I made this.

The room was covered in dark green silks and gray furs, gold accented the room giving it a touch of light. The fire was crackling, and the room was lined with shelves covered in books and a few small artifacts. A large bed was pushed against one of the walls and a chair was in the corner. In that chair a man, no, a god, sat, back casually relaxed as he flipped through an old musty book. His inky black hair stood out against his pale skin, and he wore the traditional Asgardian resting clothes of soft and lose fabrics. All of it in different shades of green, of course. 

The god of mischief green eyes skimmed over the words on the paper. He already knew how to preform the spell that he was reading about, and he was becoming more bored by the second. He need something to do. With a sigh, Loki stood and began to move to put the book back, when he heard a voice.

“Hey Lokes.”

Loki jumped and the book fell from his hands, he quickly grabbed it before it hit the floor before summoning a dagger. He snarled and began to circle, looking for the speake. He already had a pretty good idea of who it was. 

“Stark, come out-“ but before Loki could finish, he was interrupted.

“I wonder what you’re up too? Maybe you boiling up some fucked up mixture to fuck me over with the next time we see each other. Wonder what it will be this time, reindeer games? By the way, the last spell you used on Rogers? The one the made him incredibly clumsy? That was the funniest think I’ve seen in while, I-“

Loki stood in shock as Tony’s words filled his head, dagger and book forgotten as the horrifying realization washed over him, Tony wasn’t here, no, it was much worst then that. Tony Stark was praying to him. 

Loki has the sudden need to sit down again.

Loki sat and listening, still in shock, to Tony’s ramblings. When Tony has finished, and his voice left his head, Loki began to think. Tony prayed to him, and it was ether to mock Loki or Tony really had no idea what he was doing. And Loki has a feeling that it was the latter. Tony also pray to him meant another thing. 

Thor hadn’t told the Avengers what it meant to pray to a God. 

Loki guess that could be a win for him though, because he could always use the extra energy given to him through prayer, but it felt so, strange for someone to pray to him in something other then angry for once in a very, very long time. 

Loki took a deep breath and stood, putting away the book he had been reading as he thought about what Tony had said. Tony had praised his magic, had even complemented it. Though Tony did not know his pray had been heard, it didn’t change he fact that someone, finally, had found him interesting and powerful. Someone saw just how powerful his magic really was. And that person was actually intelligent.

Loki growled again as he turned away and flopped on his bed. Tony Stark, Iron Man, the hero of Midgard. Was praying to an enemy. How could a person be stupid enough to not know their thoughts where being listened to? It didn’t matter, it wouldn’t happen again.


	2. Tony is Distracting without knowing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is just trying to get some work done, and Tony just won’t shut up.

Loki blasted the police van across the street before power walking to the pathetic blockade that the Midgard police force had hastily thrown together. Loki could just teleport out, but where was the fun in that? It had been a little over a week since Tony had prayed to him, but he told himself he really didn’t care, so he continued on as if nothing had happened. 

Loki was bored and finally cracked, deciding to go create some chaos. So here he was, in full battle gear, blowing up police cars and stealing a worthless artifact just to confuse Shield. It was tremendous fun. The police where yelling into their radios and shooting round after round at Loki, he just let them bounce of his armour and directed the bullets away from his face. Not wanting to deal with those annoying injures. He raised his spectre to send a blast into the blockade when a voice suddenly filled his head. 

“Really Loki? Now? You want to rob a museum and attack a bunch of people just before lunch? I was planning to have this sort of fancy lunch thing with Pepper. But noooo you need to cause some sort of fuckery.” 

Loki froze. Tony was praying to him again. Loki stood still for a fraction of a second, much to the confusion of the police, before he snarled and blasted them. He continued to fight as Tony’s words and ranting filled his head. It was rather distracting. He almost didn’t see the shield come straight for the back of his head. He wiped around an caught it. Raising an eyebrow at the Captain, Loki swung and sent the shield flying back at him. The captain caught it just as Loki leaned back to avoid the arrow flying straight for his skull. Usually, Loki would make some sort of quip about Hawkeye’a aim, but today, it was to hard to focus on trying to drown out Tony’s pray and fight at the same time. So Loki decided to go with plan B, and teleported away. 

Loki slumped in his chair as Tony finally stopped his pray. He had been, so shocked that Tony had prayed to him for a second time. It was so strange, and the after effect of the prayer heightened Loki’s senses and increased his power. Loki let out a deep chuckle. He could tell from just the two prayers that Tony Stark was poring our his feeling and shields secrets through his rants, all because he thought no one was listening. It was kind of poetic. Loki was benefiting from this predicament.


	3. A little hawk and it’s screech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony accidentally helps Loki out with evading capture, and Loki is a confusing dick.

It had been almost a month since the first time Tony had prayed to him, each one was mostly rants and raves about his frustrations or out of boredom. They where less annoying for Loki to hear now, and a few of Tony’s prays made him crack a smile. The mortal was quite funny after all. 

Loki found that Tony mostly prayed during meetings and debriefings, so he was being slipped information from them into those prays. 

Loki was meditating when Tony’s voice filed his head. 

“Oh, you’re totally fuck the next time we meet Lokes,” Loki paused, intrigued, and listening to Starks pray.

“Using the data we got off of point break’s Asgardian bound things, we’ve figure out that how you magic is bound that’s it’s not really bound at all, it’s actually a high pitched sound that humans can’t hear, and it makes it impossible for you to concentrate. Then Thor flies you off to the emerald city so the wizards of Oz can bind you magic properly. And thanks to that fact, I can now make something much more effective to fight you with. So far it’s just a prototype arrow for Clint, because he’s the best shot, once this hits you, you’re gonna hear the hawk screeching,”

Loki smiled, impressed with the mortal’s ability to grasp Asgardian technology, but also at the irony that Tony had just given him the warning he need so he knew just who to take out first in their next fight, then, Loki got an idea, one full of mischief and chaos. He did need to live up to his name, after all.

 

Loki strolled down the street as the mortals screamed around him, his sceptre, clicking against the pavement as he flicked his hand, causing another car to erupt into flames. He knew the Avengers would be here any second now. 

As if on que, Thor slammed mjolnir into his chest, propelling Loki backwards and into the nearest building. 

“Loki! End this madness!” Loki’s not-brother yelled.

Loki laughed, “How many times have you asked me that Thor, I’ve answered it the same every time. Surely you’re not so simple minded to not notice a pattern?” He anwered as he pushed himself up.

“I cannot help the hope that my brother may change his answer,” Thor yelled, Loki gritted his teeth.

“I am no brother of yours!” Green energy flew from his out stretched hand, moving like snakes as they traveled the air to get to Thor. He raised his hammer to attack, but Mjolnir just passed through the magic before it slammed into him head on, and Thor was the one in a building. 

Loki steppes onto the sidewalk as he heard the sound of the quinjet from above him, he looked up with a smile as he meet the eyes of Captain America, Hawkeye, Bruce Banner, who was not yet the beast, and Tony Stark, the Iron Man. Tony looked slightly smug about something that Loki could very easily guess, Loki’s smile widened at the thought of his face when Loki foiled his plans.

Stark snapping his face plate on and flew down to lock into combat with Loki, the captain wasn’t very far behind. Loki figured that they must be the distraction so he didn’t see where the Hawk went. Loki sparred with them for a little, trading attacks. Loki swiped at Rogers who blocked it with his shield just quick enough that the blade didn’t cut through him, but simply through him across the street and into a bus stop. He was just fighting Tony now, Thor still occupied with his spell, the widow was still off some where.

“Where’s your little spider, Stark?” Loki hissed as he kicked Tony back.

“Oh you know, needed a vacation, spa day, all that jazz,” Tony respond easily, before firing again. Loki blocked the rays, and smiled at Tony.

“Really? Did she invite Miss Potts as well? If she needs to deal with you every day, then I’m sure she’d need it,” Tony responded to that by firing one of his rockets into Loki’s chest, sending him flying into the pavement. He rolled up with easy.

Loki smiled, “is that the best you can do, mortal?” 

“Actually, no, I prefer to keep surprises till later,” Tony shot Loki again. Loki smile widened.

Soon Loki heard the sound of an arrow whistling, as to not cause, suspicion, he caught it. Sighing, “ I do believe we’ve been over this arrow predicament before.” 

“Well, not with this arrow,” Tony replied with easy, and that was Loki’s cue, he could feel the arrow head begin to open and he turn and through it, straight at the widow who was hiding in the shadows. 

She sprinted to the side, just enough so the arrow grazed he shoulder instead of resting itself into her heart. 

Loki turned back to Tony with a slight tsk,  
“It was a good try, Stark, the sound thing,” Loki couldn’t see Tony’s face, but he could see Rogers’, and it was shocked, “but do you really think I’d let myself fall for such a trick? I am, the God of mischief, after all.”

Rogers pushes himself up, glass all around him, “how did you know about that?” He asked. 

Loki smile widened, “Oh captain, what would be the point of telling you? But I do have my ways of getting what I want,” Loki gave them all one more shit-eat grin, before teleporting away.


	4. Shield, Protocol Panic Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shields panicking, slightly, trying to find out if someone told Loki or if Shield’s been bugged. Tony is frustrated.

Tony sat in the debriefing room tapping his fingers in a stead rap on the table. He would have been on his Stark Phone right now, but Shield orders where to leave all electronics at the door and that all the Avengers had to be scanned for and sign of bugs on them. Tony decided to take that as a personal insult.

Tony was frustrated. Loki somehow knew about the arrow and ruined a good joke he was going to say afterwards. But now, he had to sit in a shield debriefing and listen to whatever Fury was going to yell at them, again. Tony knew what he was going to say, that Shield was on lockdown for anyone who had a chance to hear enough about the arrow to tell Loki about it. Cleared agents would be sweeping he halls and rooms, and someone would be talking to Thor about what Loki was capable of. 

But right now, all the Avengers had to be questioned. Fury sat at the end of the table, glaring at them all with his one eye. Thor looked calm, Rogers seemed confident that none of the Avengers where the leak, Clint seemed nervous, but hide it well, Bruce was doing a much worse job of hiding it, Natasha, was, Natasha, and Tony was just annoyed. He had spend a month trying to figure out how the bounds worked and how to weaponize it, and Loki destroyed his chance to truly see if all that work payed off. 

Fury took a deep breath and looked around at them, “As you all know, there’s been a leak, and now, we need to question you all. Tell the truth, and answer to the best of your ability.” 

Tony sighed, “Alright then, we taking turns or are we gonna raising our hands to give out the answers like school kids.” 

Fury ignored him, “Clint,” Clint waved at him, “have you had any symptoms of mind control?” 

“Nope, not a dot of blue anywhere,” 

“Have you said anything that Loki could use to get information recently,” 

“I told him almost everything I knew when I was mind controlled. I’m pretty sure we cleared that up,” Clint sassed, and Tony smiled a little. Fury asked Clint a few more questions before moving to Thor, who was still upset about Shield thinking that any of his shield brothers would betray them, Captain reassured that it wasn’t him and that he doubted that any of the Avengers where in on this, Bruce was cleared pretty quickly because of how afraid Loki was of the hulk, Natasha answered quickly and efficiently, and finally Fury got to Tony. 

“Tony,” 

“Mmhm?”

“Have you had any contact with Loki before today?” 

“Not recently because if you remember correctly, the last time we saw him, he poofed away before I could get there,” Tony responded, waving his hands for effect.

“Is there anyway that Loki could have bugged your tech?” 

Tony raised any eyebrow, “Why, Fury, I could take that as an insult.”

Fury growled, “Is there anyway that son of a bitch could have bugged your tech, Stark.”

Thor slammed his hand on the table, cracking it, “My mother is no ‘bitch’ Fury, I advise you never to refer to her as one again.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Fury responded easily, “Stark, answer the question.” 

“Well, Fury, you should apologize to Point Break over here, you insulted his mom-“

“Stark!” Fury yelled. 

Tony shut up, “Loki’s only contact with the new suit was today, the last one we fought in was placed into storage over a month ago, before I started working on the arrow. There would been no other tech for him to bug, and that one he wouldn able to use because it’s under ground.” 

Fury looked at him, cold and calculating, “what about the arc reactor?” 

Tony fought the urge to stiffen, “There’s a layer of bulletproof glass over it when I’m in the suit, he couldn’t have gotten to it.” 

Fury glared at him, before standing, “Alright, your all cleared for now, if you see anything suspicious, report it immediately. Dismissed,” and with that, Fury power walked out of the room, coat billowing behind him. 

“Well that was fun,” Clint muttered as all the Avengers began to make their way to the door. 

Tony barked out a laugh, “Oh yay, like a barrel of monkeys!” 

Steve smiles at them all, “we should get back to the tower, then we can watch a movie or something.”

Tony shrugged, “Sure, what movies haven’t you seen yet?” 

Steve thought for a second, “Well, I haven’t seen Star Wars...” 

Clint staggered back in shock, “you haven’t seen Star Wars? That’s it, movie marathon!” Clint yelled.

Tony just chuckled as he stepped into his car, “Jarvis, get some pizza order, and get the Star Wars movies up,” 

“Alright sir, for the pizza order, I assume it will be the usual? As in, everything on the menu?” 

Tony laughed, “where’d you learn to sass? And yay, but not the Swedish Banana pizza, that was gross,” Tony shiver just at the thought of it. 

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis responded easily.

Tony smiled, but as soon as he pulled away from the Shield building, and was on his own, the others had taken their own vehicles, he let his smile drop,

“Loki,” he thought, 

“You dick, everything’s gone to shit now and Shield will probably use this as an excuse to search my lab. You completely cock.”

Tony wasn’t completely sure why he had began to do this talk-with-Loki thing, it probably had something to do with his boredom sometimes, and also, his worry. Pepper had been quieter lately, not being around Tony as often as she had before, and she wasn’t looking at him the same. Tony had an idea of what was coming, but his heart was trying his best not to believe it, only trying to enjoy his time with her. Pepper was the one he would call whenever he need to think out loud and he, for some reason, couldn’t talk to Jarvis. But lately, she wasn’t listening like she was before, and Tony didn’t want to bother her. She hand her own life, that didn’t revolve around Tony. He should be selfish. Tony sighed and continued driving.


	5. Keep thous good Deeds to Thy Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, decides to help Tony out. Without telling him, of course.  
> It’s time for him to make some mischief.

Loki was giddy with excitement as he appeared in his home. Shield was probably panicking trying to figure out how he knew. Messing with Shield was some of the best fun Loki had in a while. Loki, with a flick of his hand, removed his battle armour, and summoned what the Midgardians called ‘sweat pants’. They where surprisingly comfy, and they where on the every growing list of things Loki liked about Midgard, along with Midgardian history (it was one of the funniest things Loki ever had the fortune of reading), the internet (endlessly library of everything!), and Midgardian culture. Most realms had just one culture, but Midgard had hundreds. 

Midgard was pure chaos.  
And Loki loved it. 

Loki plopped onto his chair, still smiling like a maniac. Midgard was the most amusing realm, because of how quickly it changed. Loki was the god of chaos, this realm practically called to him. It was a shame that Thor and his merry band of heroes tried to ruin his fun here. But messing with them was just as fun as messing with the realm itself. 

Loki summoned a phone, and searched through the internet to see if anyone had caught a video of Thor trying to fight of his spell. He played around on the internet for a few hours before he heard a pray from Stark.

Loki stopped to listen, and his smile fell. Tony has said that Shield was going to search Tony’s lab, and for some reason, Loki did not like that idea. 

Tony’s prayers helped Loki learn quite a lot about the hero, and Loki had grasped that Tony’s lab was his safe haven. It was a private space and the only place Tony was truly himself. Where he could let the masks fall away. He only let those he truly trusted in their. And now, Shield was planning to force their way in, and Tony wouldn’t be able to stop them without Shield think he was the leak. Which, Loki thought with a dark smile, he was. 

Loki shouldn’t have cared, he didn’t care. It didn’t matter if Tony’s lab was searched or not. It wouldn’t do anything to Loki.

So why was he trying so hard to convince himself this? 

Loki was staring at the ceiling, the phone put back in the store he had stolen it from. Unable to make up his mind. 

After some thinking, Loki, decided to help Tony out. Purely for Loki’s benefit. Nothing else. Tony had been, without his knowledge, helping Loki, it was time for Loki to return the favour. But how?

Loki thought for a few more minutes before a plan began to form in his mind. A very mischievous plan. And Loki began to smile. 

 

It was three days before Loki showed himself again, “falling” for the trap Shield had set for him. It was a warehouse, and speakers had been hidden in the walls to produce a high pitched sound. Loki walked forward towards the “Tesseract” pertending not to notice the people moving silently in the rafters. Loki stared at the “Tesseract” for a few more seconds before his magic exploded out of him. The speakers destroyed. Shield agents jumped down and surrounded him, Loki smiled politely at them. 

“You really think I would fall for such a cheap trick?” He asked them, gesturing to the destroyed speakers. 

“Don’t act like you knew about that,” the lead agent growled at him, “Someone told you.”

Loki tilted his head to the side as of in thought, “I suppose you’re correct, give agent Gonavich my thanks,” Loki said with a smile. A few agents stared at him shocked, not exspecting Loki to give anything away, before Loki disappeared. 

Agent Gonavich was one of the agents who helped plan missions, Loki knew this because Stark had mentioned him a few times, and after a little of Loki listening in on conversation he wasn’t supposed to hear using another’s face, Loki learned that Gonavich also helped with the planning of this trap. 

It was almost too easy. Shield now was going to be even more panicked, and now, it would get them off of Stark’s back. Loki had a small, content smile as he sat laid down. It had nothing to do with Stark. Absolutely nothing.


	6. Tony and the Bots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets informed on what's going on and what shield thinks. And his bots take care of him.

Tony was working on some upgrades for his armor when he got a call from Shield. "Put them through J," He said dismissively as he kept working. 

"Stark," He heard Fury say.

"What's up, Fury? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Stark, there's some intel on Loki that you need to know."

"Mhm, and what's that?"

"Early today, Loki came to the warehouse were we where planning on ambushing him,"

"And the plan failed?"

Fury was silent for a moment and Tony was pretty sure he was grinding his teeth, "Yes, the plan failed, but Loki revealed an agent's name who he supposedly got his intel from."

"But?"

"The Agent was on camera the entire time the plan was made, and set up. The was no time for him to go talk with Loki, and he shows no sign of mind control," Fury frustratedly sighed, before continuing, "and it was at this time that Thor decide to mention that his little brother is a shapeshifter."

Tony froze, "What?"

"Loki's a god damn shapeshifter! He could have been under our noses getting intel and secrets for years." Fury growled out.

"Yeah, yeah, I got that part. But Thor didn't think it would have been a good idea to bring that up sometime before now?" 

"Apparently not," Fury sighed again, "Thor's being drilled on more info on what Loki can and cannot do again. But we need something to find Loki with even when he's shapeshifted. Think you could pull that off?"

Ideas where already swerling all around in Tony's head, "Yeah, I think so. See ya when I see yea Fury," Tony ended the call, before running a greasy hand down his face. Loki's a shapeshifter! A fucking shapeshifter. 

"Loki," Tony thought, "where you planning on revealing the shapeshifting thing anytime soon? how many times have you already done it? By fuck you're such a slippery snake. Fuck you," Tony thought for a second before continuing, "How does shapeshifting even work? is it just a type of illusion, or do you actually become the thing? can you change into anything, like a rock or something, or does it have to be alive? do you gain the memories of the person you shift into, or their talents, or are you just you in a costume?"

"Sir?" Tony looked up to one of the cameras.

"Sorry Jarvis, what was that?"

"Sir, you have been awake for 52 hours 36 minutes and counting, may I suggest you eat something before retiring?" Tony smiled, bless Jarvis, always taking care of him. 

"Alright J, I'll eat something," Tony started to pull out his phone to order take out when a beep came from his right. Tony look up to see Dum-E holding a paper bag out to him. Tony smiled and took it, inside was a very poor attempt at a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, as well as some thai food that Tony had ordered for lunch yesterday. Tony smiled at Dum-E as warmth filled his chest, "who let you near the fridge?" Dum-E wrided and beeped before gesturing to the ceiling.

"I plead guilty, sir," Jarvis respond. Tony's smile widened. 

"You guy's worry to much." Tony stated as he opened up the box of thai food, he wasn't going to touch the mess of a sandwich yet.

"Well sir, since you created me, the only person in this room to blame for that is you."

"You guys are too good," Tony said with a small smile.

"We simple wish for you to be happy, sir." 

Tony smiled as Dum-e, U, and Butterfingers wheeled over to him. All watching him as he ate. as soon as Tony finished, they started to push him towards the door.

"Hey, hey! I got it! go sleep! I'm going to do that!" The bot's stopped prodding him, looking at him as if to say, 'promise?'. Tony sighed and patted each of them, "I promise," He said softly. 

The bots wired contently before moving back around in the lab. Tony smiled and made his way to the elevator to head up to his room. He was laying down in his bed when he realized something. 

Shield couldn't search his lab now.

They had no excuse now that Loki being a shapeshifter had came out, and they couldn't use a different one. Ever since Tony realized that shield was planning to search his lab he had been on edge and putting the project he didn't want others to see away more carefully, and now Tony didn't have to worry. Tony breathed a sigh of relief as tension he didn't notice was they before disappeared. 

"Loki," He thought, "Thanks for distracking Shield."

Then Tony feel a sleep. And somewhere else in the world, a God went still from shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little cute fluffy chapter. I also didn't write it at 4 am so it is probably better in quality.


	7. Loki learn a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I am not dead.

Loki laid on his back staring at the ceiling. Stark had thanked him. Which could mean a number of things. One, Stark knew he could hear him(unlikely, but possible), two, Tony was very tried and just thought on autopilot, three, Tony was in desperate need of friends. 

Loki was unsure which one it was.

Loki laid for a minute long before he sat up. He was pretty sure Tony was asleep and he was confident in his abilities, so he shouldn’t get caught. But still a large majority of Loki was screaming that this was a bad idea.

Loki prepared an invisibility spell and teleported in Stark tower’s arc ractor room. Because it would mask the energy released when he teleported. 

He was completely invisible, and with his heart pounding, Loki began to make his way down to the Avengers common room. 

The other Avengers, minus Tony and Banner, who must be in bed, as well as Thor, no doubt talking to Shield. All of them remaining Avengers where sitting together watching a movie. Loki moved closer and began to watch with them.

Once the movie had finished( Loki had found it quite dull), the Avengers began to clean up. Clint ask a question.

“What’s up with Tony and Pepper?”

Natasha stayed emotionless, well Steve shot him a look. 

“Well, I know what’s happening, but what’s gonna happen afterwards?” 

“Clint,” Steve said firmly, “Tony’s business is his own. We should leave it to him.” 

“I know that!” Clint defended, “but I just can’t help but be curious, and a little worried.”

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed, what was going on with Tony and Pepper?

“Tony will get through it, we’ll help him,” Steve said. 

“Tony probably wouldn’t want any help, and he won’t let anyone help him ether,” Natasha spoke up with. 

“We won’t give him a choice,” Steve said with a glare. 

Loki was confused. What was going to happen with Tony and Pepper? Why did it matter? Why- then it hit Loki. The random prays that asked for someone to listen, the isolation, the thank you. Tony was feeling lonely, but not from his lack of friends. Pepper Potts was going to leave him. 

Loki recoiled in shock, before turning on his heel an moved back to the arc reactor to leave without notice. His brain confused and running much to fast

Part of Loki loved the new information, glad for a wound to pick at when on the battle field, to give him an advantage. But an other part, small and quite, felt sad for the mortal. It was no secret that Tony loved Pepper more than anything, and only wished to make her happy. He would wish her well if she left, but it would destroy him. 

Tony, Loki had learned, let very few people into his life, and it would be a huge honour to be among them. To lose one was like cutting off ones hand with a dull blade. 

Loki felt a stab of anger and Pepper for her to even think about discarding such trust. But he calmed down. Love fades, she most like could not control it. Loki icnore the rest of those thoughts as he teleported away, trying not think about it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesIllusionist/pseuds/BrightEyesIllusionist for pointing out that for some reason the paragraphs got mixed up.


End file.
